Frost and Ice Kagome x Jack
by FrostShikon
Summary: It was a snow day in the the Feudal ere and Inyuyasha Taisho had just asked Kagome Higarashi to be his his mate for the rest of his life. She spoke elated "Ye" but was cut short when someone yelled "NARAKU" and that was the start of a whole new prophesy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rise Of The Guardians and everyone with spiritual or demonic powers can see the guardians. Jack already knows the guardians very well but is still not one. All demons Half-demons and Guardians have beasts. Sango, Miroku and her family where turned into demons and half demons by a ritual done by Kagome because she didn't want to see them go. AKA me. I do not plan on updating this story unless asked to and I am welcome to any ideas on the story and any feedback as well. I also apologize for any typing errors I ran it through spell check but some parts might be a little rough.

It was a snow day in the the Feudal ere and Inyuyasha Taisho had just asked Kagome Higarashi to be his his mate for the rest of his life. She spoke elated "Ye" but was cut short when someone yelled "NARAKU" but it had been to late she was stabbed in the right side of her stomachache. Limping she grabbed her bow while Inuyasha pulled out Tessaga. Kagome yelled when she had saw Sango and her family to stay inside. She quickly drew and arrow and shot at Naraku missing by a hair. She then herd Inyuyasha from behind her as he used windscar while two of Sango's kids were near him. She bolted into action effectively moving the kids but killing her and Naraku.

went by Inuyasha Taisho. She then heard someone speak to her, " Hello my child my name is Man In Moon but you my special one shall call the father. I have great plans in store for you little one" The girl asked one simple question "What is my name?" Which he replayed "Kagome Higarashi but be careful my child if you share this to anyone other than your soul mate you will be trapped in the moon for eternity. So for now anyone who asks just tell them you are the Miko of Ice informally but if you are formal tell them them you are the Princess of Ice Protector of Shinkon Daughter of the Man In Moon or MIM for short but when talking to me please just call me dad, daddy, or father." "So what is my purpose" Kagome asked but MIM never responded.

She walked and walked and just went where her feat took her until she reached a village. She just kept on walking until she herd a girl yell "Inyuyasha" curious she came to find a man with very strange what looked to be dog ears. She then thought 'I want to touch them' and so she did and that is when all of her memories came flooding back to her. While Inyuyasha was there stunned by the sight in front of him and a slight moan that had escaped from his lips. He blushed madly as he took in Kagome She had ghostly silver hair that was more fine and beautiful then his with a silky white kimono and what looked to be claws like his that were purple that slowly changed to a pink tip her breast had changed from a barley C cup to what looked to be double D and her Independent blue eyes now an icy blue with a pink tint and midnight blue that were like snake pupils. She looked stunning and he could only recognize her by her aura which had changed drastically but still held some of the original inside. She smelled of Lavender, Opium, Sage, Jasmine and Vanilla a scent that he inhaled so much of she was feeling peaceful, and smelled of clarity and a slight scent of her powers, and joy but what really got him was the opium saying that she was from another world. She then rubbed his ear causing him to moan and shudder a few more times and get of from him.

Kagome POV

I pet his ear listen to the sounds when I heard Inuyasha say my name " KAgome" When she heard she jumped off immediately remembering what father had told her when father spoke, " It is alright even though he is not your soul mate he already new you from the passed any one who new your name from then is opted from the rule. At that moment genome also relized that when she had done that and from what father told her she did not love this man. She then made a decision that would change her life forever she told Inuyasha that she would not be his mate. That is when Inyuyasha's eyes bled red and he slapped her leaving a deep would that quickly healed into only a mere three lined scar and then Inuyasha continued to beat her. She yelled for help but none of the people unknown to her could not hear her.

Sango POV

I had just finished putting the children down when I heard a scream I thought I would never hear again it was Kagome. As soon I was about to leave I saw my husband looking at me as I he had just heard a ghost we hurried to our friends hut were we proceeded to pry Inuyasha from what looked to be a raped Kagome. Seeing Inuyasha's eyes red I went to Kaede and got a medicine to knock him out. Quickly shoving it into his mouth and made him drink knocking him out instantly. Running to a bleeding Kagome and holding her checking to see if he had marked her luckily not and that was when I noticed Shippo.

Shippo POV

I heard mama scream from the woods hurry as fast as I could when I got to the hut and saw her. She looked so different but she also looked beaten and so frail when he was younger he had a slight crush on her but can you blame him he was technically older than her. He diminished it quickly and decided to think of her as just a mother. That's when I heard Sango yell for me to get out of the room I refused and ran over to mama who looked like she was somehow healing but still very sick and bloody and she hugged me right before she passed out.

Inuyasha POV

I had heard that she was fine and had awoken that is when I had decided to say my goodbyes. I couldn't live with myself knowing I had done that to her RAPED her the girl I loved which I now doubted with all my heart. I wanted to dye and I knew I never wanted to come back so I got a special blade and plunged it into my chest and fell off the cliff so my body would never be found.

Authors POV

She had spent 500 years protecting her loved ones and their descendents and anyone that believed in her while fighting against Pitch someone with the blackest of heart. She still protected the Shinkon No Tama and when she new it was time came back to her family in the future. A soon as the other one was trapped on the other side of the well. She found that everyone of her family members with spiritual powers could see her besides one her mother the one she had loved for so long even through 500 years. She even believed in her but she just couldn't see her daughter but if Kagome focused heard enough her mom would be able to hear her. She had through out the years become great friends with Sesshomaru and they would actually spar on the weekends. Also Sesshomaru had taken in Shippo when she could not.

Jack Frost POV

I had been playing in the snow when I caused a ruckus by causing kids to have a snow ball fight. When I saw a beautiful no stunning girl with a very strong aura that tingled his senses and a very strong smell that he already love I was about to throw a snow ball at her when I did she used her powers and through it directly at me while with about 5 others I think. It hurt like hell but then I heard it I heard her say "Watch it Frost" wait how did she know me and also how could she see me!

Kagome POV

I see one of the guardians for the first time Jack Frost from his story he seamed like a good man that had lost his way. She used some of her newfound powers and floated up to him for some reason feeling a slight pull. She introduced herself in a formal tone " Princess of Ice Protector of Shikon Daughter of MIM but you can just call me birdcage" as a reference to her first name that she desperately for an unknown reason wanted to share with him.

Long ago she realized that she was much like a demon an one of the things she had in common with them was she had a beast that with help from Sesshomaru and right now she was fully aware of it her beast screamed 'Mate' well more like it chanted it over and over as she was blushing at what her beast was saying.

Jack Frost POV

He felt a strong pull to her and it kind of turned him on giving him a semi as he noticed all of her beautiful features and that she was blushing madly then he did the unthinkable. "Birdcage I don't won't to sound forward or anything but would you mind if I took you somewhere." Unsure she answered with a shrug an he grabbed her bridle style and took her to the North Pole. About ten minutes into the ride he noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms I started blushing profusely thinking that she had somehow already had enough trust in me to fall asleep in my arms.

North POV

I just saw jack fly in with something in his arms I just looked over it and talked to Jack. "Jack just in time I have something to tell you!" he said in a thick Russian accent. "MIM has given us a new gaurdian in fact this is a very special one" he looked down "And I see you've already met her she is the daughter and heiress to MIM and is prophesied to defeat pitch." Jack's jaw dropped to the floor. This girl that looked so fragile was supposed to defeat Pitch! How! Jack made a quick and brash decision for the one that he had fallen in love with that he had not known for even a day. He just new he had to protect the girl in his arms. His beast spoke to him saying that he should mate the girl yet he refused knowing it was way to early but then his beast said 'Then why don't we protect mate. Join the guardians do it for mate.' Jack thought about it and said 'I known this might seem like a brash move and my beast it calls for her so please if you would let me please let me" he paused "jointhegaurdians" he said slightly embarrassed about the confession. North getting his drift accepted science they were already trying to get him as well.

Kagome POV

I woke up to see jack and who I assumed from the stories Santa Clause AKA North as North asked me a question "Would you please become a guardian and help us fight against pitch." he then proceeded to tell me everything I needed to do as a guardian and science I was already doing so I accepted. Though I did tell him that I would speak to my friends and family before going on any duties or missions of his first. He accepted and I was off.

At the Higarashi house. Still Kagomes POV

She walked in to see Sango and Miroku which she was so glad that she had saved long ago.

Flashback

It was when Sango and Miroku were in there 20's a illness had struck there village that would be okay with half-breeds or demons but to humans it was incurable. She new she needed to help she looked in a miko incantation book and found a spell it would change the parents and offspring and any form them and so on into a half demon when young but in 18 years or higher they would become full demon. Sadly she was the the only one who could do it and you were only able to use the spell also had a high price to pay for any miko that used it. It took away all of her miko power for a century just to use but she saw it a small price to pay for her best friends and saviors lives. She asked to do the spell without telling them the consequences they agreed and she did so. They found out soon after when she had finally told them.

End of flash back

I just proceeded to call everyone to my room and told them everything. Everyone asked a bunch of questions but in the end they did something I never thought he would he pulled me to another room and gave me Inuyasha's sword wished me luck and then he he KISSED ME. Even though I new it felt good I pushed him away I told him I was in love with Jack Frost his eyes rimmed with red them straight back to gold he told me he understood and that he would always love me and went off.

Then as if it could not get any weirder I saw Sess talk to Shippo and Shippo came over to me and said "I know this is sudden and I know you won't return my feelings but iloveyou" then she responder "I love you to Shippo" he replied "No I love love you" realizing the situation she said "Shippo I'm sorry I know how you feel and I appreciate your honesty you are a great boy and with some guidance by me you will make a lucky someone a happy mate and I wish that upon you but I must decline I am in love with someone else." She then hugged him and they said there goodbyes.

No ones POV

After a week at her house and Jack visiting her every day she went back to the North Pole were she found out by north that the number of believers in the world was plummeting she proposed something she told him about half and full-blooded demons and anyone with spiritual energy can see then proceeded to tell them that if we worked with the council and told them to tell all it would speed like wildfire and we would have more believers. On her way you to the mission that her and Jack were going on she got a little daring an Hugged him putting a ghost of a kiss on his lips that Jack wasn't even sure happened. But new it did because of the electricity he felt on his lips but decided not to push the matter any further.

After the mission that went by quick because of Sesshomaru Being the head though the whole time he was shooting death glares at Jack. She decided she was going to do it they got to North's and she pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear hotly "I. Love. You."

Jack Frost POV

She whispered hotly in my ear "I. Love. You" She then kissed me with so much passion that my knees were wobbly and I felt like I was melting. She bit and sucked on my bottom lip moaning loudly as she did so. Then She licked my lip asking for entrance.

Kagome POV

I was ecstatic the electricity and passion in the kiss was amazing I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he happily obliged. I said in a sexy lust filled voice "How 'bout we take this to my room." I said slightly grabbing his bulge that was throbbing in my hand. He drew a sharp breath moaning loader than he ever had while kissing he agreed. We heeded to my room and I layed him down on the bed slowly pulling off his shirt grinding against him. Once it was finally off I started kissing down slowly peppering him with kisses and sucking one of his nipples then the other hearing him moan so loudly. Then I started kissing down his sixpack while pulling off his pants then taking off my shirt and pants as well. I went down playing with his waistband and I finally pulled it off. Revealing a hard pulsing 9 inch cock. Knowing it was his first time I wanted him to feel as much pleasure as possible. I started messaging his balls then slowly started jerking him off.

Jack Frost POV

It was all going so fast but oh it felt so good I was a moaning mess but can you blame me it was my first time. After she finished pumping me I felt her hot breath on my tip it sent me into overdrive she started liking and sucking the tip and a little bit that felt like forever she blew cold breath on it at this point I was grabbing onto her head pulling slightly as she bobbed up and down playing with my balls she quickly went to her night stand and grabbed something I couldn't see.

Kagome POV

'Sorry jack but soon your going to find out I am a little bit kinky but I don't think you will mind much.' Pulling out the small egg vibrator she went back to him and placed it right under his balls the remote in her hand. She goes back to what she was doing before but a little while in she turns it on. Hearing him moan like crazy she then put it in it's highest mode and by then he was jerking his hips mouth fucking her. She then took one of her small dainty clawed finger and inserted it into him he looked confused until she started hitting his prostate over and over again driving him crazy while continuing her other actions.

Jack Frost POV

He was in heaven and he felt something well up inside him he slowly said between moans "I think I'm gonna-" not getting to finish before ejaculating in her mouth Kagome sucking up every bit of it. Dam she looked so sexy right know and I fell limp. That was until he heard Kagome say "Don't think your done yet as she removed her bra and panties. He took in the sight so badly wanting to touch her. I slowly went up and started to suckle on one. She moaned but told me no and pushed me away saying that she was only going to pleasure me. My length growing harder has soon as she said that she then positioned above his dick and slowly went down as he got swallowed by her. He was on fire she felt so good do warm and welcoming going up and down while continuing to play with my prostate which made it feel even better. Using the other hand to play with his balls bending down to suck on his collar bone leaving bites on him then sucked on each nipple rubbing her breast against him. She then did the thing that sent him to overdrive she said "I'm gonna cum" while all of her muscles contracted milking him sending them into sweat bliss together. Whispering I said I love you and kissed her while sliding out and she repeated back love you too. Falling Asleep holding her possessively and bellowing mate thinking she was finally mine.

Author's POV

The next morning they woke, got dressed ,and Kagome new she had to tell him that morning she told him what her father had told her. Then risking it all she told him her name. I am Kagome Higarashi Miko of Ice, Protector of the Shikon No Tama, Daughter of the Man In Moon. She then proceeded to tell him her story her adventures in her time and when she had been raped by the one she had thought she loved. By the end of her story Jack was left with tears brimming in his eyes knowing that that happened to HIS Mate!

Again I do not plan on updating this story unless asked to and I am welcome to any ideas on the story and any feedback as well.


	2. Sorry

Sorry everyone but I will not contine this story. I am putting it up for adoption. Anyone is welcome to adopt this story.


End file.
